Heinz Dökenschmerz
| hair_color = Black | m_diseases = Insomnia | alignment = Neutral Good | played_by = Doughboy }} "Uh, there are zombies knocking on my door, guys." Early Life Heinz was born in Zurich, Switzerland in 1993. Him and his family lived there for 4 years, until they decided to move to Hanover, Germany. At the age of 10, Heinz was extremely attracted to anything related to space, so his parents bought him his first telescope, which he holds to this day. When it came to his Mittlere Reife's, Heinz chose anything to do with Science, (Triple Science.) and IT / Computing, along with Geography. Heinz did extremely well in his Mittlere Reife's, getting A's or A+'s, or the one B. After studying hard and going to college for years, Heinz finally got his A-Levels and a PhD in Astronomy. One day in the middle of June, 2010, Heinz decided he would take his Girlfriend out on a hotair balloon ride, thinking it would be romantic. Once inside the Hot air balloon, Heinz's hand got caught on a wire whilst the balloon was taking off. The force of the balloon pulling against his hand and the wire, slowly tore his hand off. Heinz was quickly sent to hospital where he would get his hook. (Heinz wanted a hook as he thought it would look "Comical".) In the middle of February, 2014, Heinz decided to take his girlfriend to Greenwood Forest, Alaska, as he thought camping may be fun and that he hadn't went on holiday since the accident. Of course, Heinz hadn't heard about the Genementers and the effect they had to human beings, so him and his girlfriend were unaware that there were "Zombies" where they were headed. For the first 3 days of camping, everything was peaceful and romantic, until the 4th day. Heinz woke up to hear the screaming of his girlfriend and growls of an unknown creature (Zombie). He went outside to find his girlfriend lying in a pool of blood, and nothing else in sight. Horrified, Heinz quickly ran to his girlfriend to see if she was alive only to be distraught when he found out she wasn't. He started to pack his things to get out of where he was, when he got signals through his radio telling him to go to Greenwood Radio Station. This took Heinz a while to find, but he finally arrived in late February 2014 / March 2014. Greenwood Life Heinz is usually found sitting by the campfire in Greenwood Radio Station, walking around the Forest Heart, or walking around the Modernizer HQ. He is the Astronomer for the Modernizers, checking the skies for anything unusual. He is also a recruiter for the group, and is usually in charge of recruitment projects. Heinz has made friends with a lot of people, some being Vor Millius, Drakan Blackstock and is acquaintances with Kelly Royce. He also has huge respect for Jennifer Regis for allowing him to join the Modernizers. Category:Characters Category:Modernizer